deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:MrPacheco101/MisMatch: The Flash vs. Monke D. Luffy
Round 6: The Witchblade annilated Sailor Moon before the battle began cause there was no battle lol The Flash: The Fastest Man Alive vs. Monkey D. Luffy: the crazy captain of The Straw Hat Pirates Who is Deadliest?! Vs. Origin Ths Flash: Showcase # 4 1956 Luffy: One Piece Vo.l 1 1997 Link The Flash:http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Flash_(Barry_Allen) Luffy:http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Monkey_D._Luffy Weapon Showcase Note: Will be based on Power/Abilities The Flash Monkey D.Luffy Power Showcase The Flash Flash23.jpg|Vortex creation Flash_and_Green_Lantern.jpg|Fighting ability Barry_Allen_Returns_01.jpg|speeds beyond mach 10 Wally_disarms_a_Gunman.jpg|Increased Perception Monkey D. Luffy Gomu_gomu_pistol.jpg|Superhuman strength(Gomu Gomu no Pistol) JetGatling_go.gif|Impossible Speeds(Gomu Gomu no Gatling) Gear_3.jpg|Gear ability Haki.gif|Haki The Battle In Keystone City The Flash is on his daily crime patrol ,running through the city to see any suspicious activties. a man waves his hand to get The Flash's attention and tells him that theres a man in a straw hat eating all of the food in his restraunt and is refusing to pay.The Flash then arrives at the restraunt and spots the straw hat man with fifty plates worth of food; Luffy is enjoying a meal of Lamb leg with mash potato until The Flash grabs his arm"Your coming with me son." Luffy gave the man an angry look."No" Luffy said and punches The Flash sending him crashing through the restraunts window. Luffy gets up and walks torwards the Flash location;The Flash gets himself up on the ground "It seems you want to take the hard way." he said giving Luffy a stern look."I guess so." Luffy smirks then bringing his arm back"Gomu Gomu Jet Pistol !" stretching his arm towards Flash direction. The Flash dodges the attack then dashes towards Luffy and lands a right hook on his face, streching his head backwards. "Gomu Gomu Bell!" Luffys neck then shoots back giving the Flash a massive headbutt ,making him stagerring back. Luffy then brings both of his arms back"Gomu Gomu Bazooka!"Launching both of his arms at The Flash hitting him in chest and knocking him back towards the street light. realizing he must get up before his opponent attacks again, The Flash rushes at Luffy launching a barrage of punches hitting Luffy everywhere and then landing a roundhouse kick knocking him towards a car denting it.Luffy gets up and punches the ground, letting all the blood rush throughout the body causing his body to produce smoke(Gear 2nd); Both fighters look at each other menacingly then charge at each other. Both Fighters unleash a barrage of punches at each other, but each dodging the others blows until they both land a punch at each others face causing both of them to stagger back. The Flash quickly recovers and starts to run around luffy in circles causing a vortex to appear sucking away the air which causes Luffy to suffocate; realizing he must do something before he dies of suffocation Luffy unleashes his Haki ,stunning The Flash causing him to stop running.Knowing he got him where he wanted him Luffy charges torwards The Flash"Gomu Gomu Gatling" Unleashing a barrage of punches causing the Flash to stagger; Luffy then grabs The Flash and twists his body vertically"Gomu Gomu Bowgun!" causing Luffys body to snapback sending The Flash flying in the air and falling back on the ground causing a huge crater to appear. Luffy then rushes torwards The Flashes direction and sees him getting up from the fall; The Flash looks at Luffy sternly"I'm sorry i have to do this." he said as electricity starts to crackle and then he dissapears. a confused expression appears on Luffys face until BOOM! Luffy gets hit by a unseen force. Luffy looks to see where the hit came from until he gets hit in the stomach then Flurry of force began to hit Luffy everywhere alot hitting him in the face causing it to bleed then alot in the stomach making him stagger a bit. All of a sudden the hitting stop and The Flash suddenly appears behind Luffy and elbows him in the back of the neck causing Luffy's spine to snap from the neck down. Luffy then falls on the ground cold and dead; The Flash looked at Luffys' corpse in sympathy"I'm sorry it ended this way kid" he said then walks away head down. Winner: The Flash: although Luffy brought out his best he just couldn't handle The Flash's raw power of the Speed Force.(sorry hell assasin) Category:Blog posts